Loving Pluto
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A retelling of the story of Hades and Persephone. Modern setting and characters. Hades in my mind would be Alexander Skarsgard. Please leave Reviews if you read. Hades/Persephone Romance. Rated M, you have been warned! Language and Sexual Content. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Hades the God of the Underworld, sat on his throne made of black obsidian and contemplated his future. One would think that because he was immortal, that the God wouldn't waste his time worrying. But despite his countless years, Hades still had the habit of being anxious about things until they had been completed or pushed aside. And his recent problem was no exception.<p>

Moments before, the God had been visited by his king and brother Zeus. It had not been a pleasant reunion. Visits from Zeus never were. But unlike all the other times they had conversed, Zeus had given Hades a command.

* * *

><p>"It has been many years since we became Gods," Zeus had said as he took the seat that his brother had offered him with a grateful nod.<p>

Hades hadn't answered. Instead he had taken the chair opposite to his guest. Both chairs were made of the most precious jewels and metals, and had been handcrafted with the utmost care. The richest man on earth would have gawked at them with disbelief.

When Hades said nothing Zeus continued.

"I was gifted with the skies as my realm, Poseidon was given the water depths, and you were blessed with all things of the earth."

"_I was not blessed with this Kingdom brother," _the God thought with ill humor. "_You banished me from the light for your own selfish purposes."_

Zeus paused for a moment, before he began again cautiously. "Both Poseidon and I have since been wedded and had heirs. . ."

"What is your point Zeus?" Hades asked impatiently.

The King of the Gods frowned. "My point is, that you Hades, as one of the three major Gods must marry."

For the first time since his brother had come, the God of Darkness cracked a smile, his thin lips protruding up to show his extra sharp canines.

Zeus scowled as his brother chuckled. "This is no laughing matter Hades! I'm serious!"

"Of course you are." Hades admonished with his trademark smirk. "And of course, I must refuse your offer."

Zeus stood from his chair abruptly, lightning crackling all around him in a frightening halo of sparks. His anger showed in every molecule of his being, though Hades just looked on calmly. Zeus was very prone to temper-tantrums and rash behavior, so his brother wasn't worried by the display of power and merely stayed seated.

"How dare you!" The God of the Heavens bellowed, his electricity continuing to build until he had disappeared and only a glowing mass of cloud and lightning could be seen.

"I will not marry human or mortal, brother. And nothing you can do or say will change my mind."

Zeus' lightning mass glowed brighter than the sun for several long seconds, before it exploded into nothingness. But just before it did, Zeus' raging voice left an ominous message.

_"__**You will marry someone Hades. . . But if you aren't willing to cooperate, so be it."**_

Hades stared at the place where his brother had only been seconds before, still not moving from his chair.

"_You dare to threaten me?" _The dark God thought with a lifted eyebrow. _"Very well, little brother. Let us play your twisted game. But I promise you, that you will lose . . ."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Los Angeles, California<strong>_

For the second time since she had woken up, Aurora Persephone Valentine screamed.

"MATTTTTTYYYY!"

Almost instantly her bedroom door opened and a very disgruntled looking teenage boy entered. His short blonde hair was gelled to spiky perfection, and his dark brown eyes lined with the slightest hint of eyeliner, spoke volumes.

"Damn it Aurora, would you stop screaming," the boy pleaded in his heavy English accent. "I can't bloody concentrate!"

Aurora, who currently sat at her vanity full length mirror, glared at him through the glass. "I'll stop screaming at you when you start listening to me."

The boy pulled up a chair next to the woman with an annoyed sigh. "What do you need?"

"I need your help!" She yelled, making the boy cringe.

"With what?" He yelled back just as ferociously.

Aurora sighed and handed him the pallet of eye shadow with an expectant look. "What color should I wear today?"

Though Aurora was prone to being rude and yelling at the boy, she loved him like he was her own brother. Besides the fact that Matthew Crumwell had impeccable taste when it came to accessorizing.

The boy took the colorful pallet in his hands and examined each of them in turn, before he handed it back to her. After looking at the outfit she had picked for the day, he replied, "I should think either, _Rogue_ or _Charcoal_." Matthew said using the specific names for the makeup colors.

"So either silver or my signature color," Aurora asked, finding the colors Matthew had suggested.

"Yes Aurora. Either silver or black." Matthew rolled his eyes. "Now may I get back to getting ready please?"

"Don't you want to help me apply it Matty?" The woman asked batting her eyelashes at him with a small smile.

Matthew thought about it for a moment before he answered bluntly, "No."

Aurora frowned, "Fine you fag, go and continue dressing yourself!"

Matthew smiled back playfully. "Boo to you too, you whore!" The boy laughed as he closed her door behind him and Aurora couldn't help but smile too.

Though their humor was crass and dirty, they both enjoyed it. Smart ass comments were commonplace exchanges between them.

Aurora applied her signature color of black onto her eyes and smiled into the mirror.

Talking to herself she giggled merrily. "Come on Aurora, let's go make someone cry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

**_This was a weird beginning chapter but it is well overdue! My dear friend Matthew Crumwell, asked that I write a story for his two amazing characters Aurora and Matthew, so here it is! ^_^ I hope you like it my lovely Tang-Monster!_**

**_Also, I picture Hades being played by the very handsome and charming Alexander Skarsgard from the TV Show True Blood._****_ If you don't know what he looks like look him up. You won't regret it! YUMMMYYY!_**

**_Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think of the story so far!_**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Zeus appeared in his private chambers, his throaty yell echoing all throughout the great city of Olympus. How <em>dare<em> Hades disobey a direct order from his king!

Zeus slowly morphed from his lightening cloud, back to his physical form as the door to his living quarters opened cautiously.

Hera, wife of Zeus, Queen of the Gods, entered the room with a furrowed brow. "Husband, I heard you yell. What on earth is the matter?"

Zeus scowled viciously at nothing in-particular as he answered. "Hades openly disobeyed me as his King. He has blatantly refused to get married."

Hera nodded in understanding, for she had discussed this dilemma with her husband many times.

"What will you do now, Milord?" The Queen asked respectfully.

Zeus was silent as he thought about his options. Hades was extremely stubborn and set in his ways. If he said that he wouldn't marry, then he wouldn't. Zeus frowned as he was sucked deep into thought, and then after what seemed like a lifetime, an idea finally came to him.

The Kings' stunning green eyes lit up, and a smile graced his lips. His plan was foolproof!

Hera had seen her husband have his _'epiphanies'_ time and time again, and they almost always seemed to backfire. And the Queen feared that this time would be no different.

"Hera, my love, would you summon young Eros? I must speak with him."

"Aphrodite's child . . . ? But why-?" The Goddess began but stopped abruptly when her husband looked over at her.

"I won't bore your pretty little head with the details, Hera. Please just do as I have asked and have the boy in the throne room within the hour."

Hera wanted more than anything to know why Zeus wanted to talk to the Love Goddesses' brat, but she knew better than to push him. Bowing deeply, Hera took her leave.

Zeus watched her go and smiled triumphantly. Hades would soon regret his insolence. Soon, the God of the Underworld would be eating from the palm of his hand. Zeus, God of the Heavens would not be crossed! His brother Pluto would pay!

* * *

><p>Eros Cupidon Luxure had always been a ladies man, even as a child. But now, since he was older, he undoubtedly had more fun with his work. The young man looked as if he was eighteen years old - thought he was much older- and had light blue eyes and white blonde hair.<p>

When anyone tried to describe him, they used words such as _'breathtaking,'_ or _'beautiful',_ or _'angelic.'_ To most, this would be high praise, but to Eros, it was an everyday occurrence. After all, being the son of the Goddess of Love, he had to be a looker.

At that exact moment the minor God of Love was people watching. His light blue eyes scanned every face that past him; male and female alike.

The shopping mall was quite busy, and yet no one walked anywhere near him as he sat on one of the long hallway benches. His aura seemed to automatically push humans away. Or in the very least, make them wary of him.

Eros would have sat for hours focused on the humans if he had had his way, but his peaceful meditation was shattered by a young girl plopping down in the seat next to him.

"Hello there!"

Eros glanced over at the girl in annoyance. She looked to be no older than seven and had several teeth missing. The God at first was bothered, but then just as quickly he was intrigued. This little human didn't seem to be afraid of him at all.

"Hello," he answered cordially.

The little girl giggled happily, as if the simple greeting was a reason for celebration.

Eros couldn't help but to smile at the girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Carly," the girl exclaimed, bouncing on her seat.

"I'm Eros," the God returned. "How old are you Carly?"

Carly held up six of her small fingers and then made a face. "Eros? What kind of a name is that?"

The God laughed good-naturedly and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Eros is a very old name. . ." he tried to explain. "It's from a different language."

"What language?" Carly wanted to know.

"Ancient Greek," Eros answered.

"What does it mean?"

"It means _messenger of love_." Eros replied truthfully. "My mother thought it was a good name for me."

Carly studied him for a moment, her light brown eyes meeting his for a moment before a smile crossed her face. "Your mama was right. Eros is a good name for you."

"Thank you," Eros said with a slight bow of his head. The more he talked to this human, the more he wanted to know about her. She had no fear and no qualms about asking him questions. She reminded him of himself when he had been her age.

Carly reached for his strong hand and held onto it like she never wanted to let it go. "My mama was right! You are nice!"

"What?" Eros was confused. Did he know this girl's mother?

"Mama told me to come and talk to you. She said you were very nice when you wanted to be."

"Who is your mother?"

Carly pointed her small finger and Eros' eyes followed it. A couple of feet away, a woman with multicolored hair was waiting. She had been watching her daughter with loving eyes, as she had talked with the young God. It had been sweet to see the two interact together.

Recognition crossed Eros' face as he saw the woman watching them.

"That's your mother, Carly?"

"Yeah, that's mama!" The girl said with excitement. She quickly looked up at her new friend with a large grin. "Let's go see her!"

Together, and hand in hand, the two approached the woman with rainbow colored hair. Eros knew the woman, though he had only met her a handful of times.

As they stopped in front of her Eros bowed. "Milady Iris, it's good to see you again."

Iris bowed back to the young God, "Greetings, Eros."

"Why did you never tell me that you had such a beautiful human daughter?" Eros asked pleasantly as the little girl snuggled into his side. "I would have come to visit her."

"She's a Demigod," The woman corrected quickly before she smiled at him. "And you never asked me personal questions before, so I never thought to bring up my daughter, Cassiopeia."

"Carly," the girl interjected with a slight frown.

Iris shook her head, "Sorry love. I always forget you like your nickname better."

Eros smiled down at the girl. He didn't blame her. Old Greek names were hard to bear sometimes. Then changing the subject, he brought up something that was eating at him. "What does the Goddess of the Rainbow, Messenger of the Gods, want with me?"

Iris' smile immediately disappeared. "Zeus wishes to speak with you, Eros."

This surprised the youth. "Truly Iris? But why would the King wish to speak with me? Have I done something wrong?"

"I have no idea why he has called to you, dear Eros." Iris said truthfully. "But he demands your presence within the hour."

Not knowing whether to honored or terrified, the God nodded. "I suppose I must be on my way then."

"Yes you must." Iris agreed, before she looked down at her daughter. "Say goodbye to your friend Carly, so we can go finish mommy's errands."

The girl hugged him halfheartedly. "Goodbye Eros."

Eros knelt down in front of her, so that he could look into her eyes. "Goodbye Carly." He hugged her back, and then on an impulse he asked, "Can I come visit you and your mother sometime?"

Carly nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, please!"

Eros smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly. "It's a date then."

As the girl giggled at the implications, the God of Love disappeared, and began his travels to Mount Olympus for his conference with Lord Zeus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Allo guys! *waves*

Here's the next chapter of Loving Pluto! I hope you enjoyed it! Though it neither had Hades or Aurora/Matthew this chapter was very important. Eros and Carly are going to have a pretty big part in this story, so this is their introduction.

**Eros' full name of: _Eros Cupidon Luxure _has specific meaning. _Cupidon is Cupid in French_ and _Luxure is Lust in French._**

Both work perfectly for the God of Love, don't ya think? XD

**The Original Cassiopeia was a great Queen in Greek Mythology. This particular Queen had a constellation named after her.**

Anyway, leave reviews! I need reviews to survive! O_o

_**~Lyn Harkeran.**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Eros appeared at the gates of Olympus, in a bright flash of light. He usually preferred to drive or walk to his destinations, but when the Kingdom of the Gods was on the other side of the world, he didn't really have a choice. The young God approached the gateway of clouds and stood waiting. He knew that the guardians of the gate would soon spot him.<p>

Eros smiled internally when a low voice called to him. "Who waits at the gateway of the Gods?"

"I am Eros, son of Aphrodite. I ask passage, so I might speak with Zeus." The God answered formally. He made sure to mention his mother. Whenever he said her name, he was sure to get his way.

The cloud cover parted slightly and a figure floated out to greet him. Eros smiled. It was Zephyr the West Wind.

Since the beginning of Zeus rule in Olympus, the Winds had always guarded the gates, though they took turns. Two would go out, while the other two would stay. Eros guessed that the other wind wasn't far from his brother.

"Eros. . . Is it really you?" Zephyr asked as he landed gently next to him. Eros smiled and laughed as the Wind realized that he was who he said he was. Laughing the two embraced. They had been friends for years, and it was a very happy reunion.

"How are you," The West Wind inquired as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm well Zephyr. And you?"

Zephyr shrugged, "I've been better."

Eros lifted an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"You just missed the drama," Zephyr rolled his eyes. "Boreas got taken to the Mountain Prison again."

Boreas the God of the Northern Wind was the most violent and changing of all his brothers. And because of his cold disposition and temper, he often offended the Gods and was punished.

"What did he do this time?" Eros asked with a large grin.

Zephyr smiled back at his friend wistfully. "He offended your mother, again."

Eros began to laugh. "I'm not surprised, he always does. Though, hopefully Boreas can be released soon. It's not fair for you to be at the gate alone."

Zephyr laughed too, "Yeah hopefully. It's good to see you Eros. You should come visit me more often."

Eros nodded, "I will."

"You better." Zephyr gave him another hug before he pointed towards the City. "Master Zeus is waiting for you in the Throne Room."

Eros thanked him and continued on his way. He wondered what The King of the Gods wanted with him. Had he done something wrong without knowing he had? Or did the God want something from him? Eros took deep calming breaths as he walked through the streets of Olympus, praying that his King wasn't mad at him.

* * *

><p>Zeus took his place on his throne, and waited.<p>

Iris the Rainbow Messenger had appeared moments before, to tell him that Eros was on his way. Then she had disappeared with her demigod daughter in her arms.

"_Someday she'll be a pretty one," _Zeus thought as he stroked his beard. _"But sadly she is too young to be wed to Hades. . ." _

Zeus was thinking of other demigods and goddesses that could marry his brother, when someone cleared their throat.

Zeus looked up, "Eros, you're late."

The young God shuffled with discomfort. Zeus' eyes traveled from his handsome to his clothing. Zeus couldn't help but frown.

"Could you not come dressed in something more presentable for your King?" He asked, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

Eros quickly looked down at his clothes. He sported, black skinny jeans and a light gray sweater. In America, he would have fit in perfectly. But here on Olympus, he stood out like a sore thumb.

Eros blushed, "I apologize Lord Zeus. I was in such a hurry to get here, I didn't think about changing my clothes."

Zeus waved his hand at the God, "Please take the time to do so now, young Eros."

Eros nodded closing his eyes as he ran his hand over the length of his body. When he opened them once again, he was dressed in light red toga with white around the edges. His shoulder length white blonde hair combed to perfection, hung around his neck like a layer of silk.

Zeus smiled in approval, "Much better."

Eros bowed his head, "Thank you, Lord Zeus."

Eros hated being, 'pretty' as he tended to call it. And on Olympus he was forced to keep up appearances as the God of Love. It was why he preferred to live on earth with the humans.

Zeus stood from his throne and motioned for Eros to follow him. "Walk with me Eros."

The two Gods walked through the corridors in silence, until they reached a door. As Zeus opened it, he turned to Eros.

"I am in need of our services Eros. It is a very special favor."

"What is this favor Lord Zeus? Could you not use my mother instead? She is much better with the love/human combination."

Zeus shook his head, "No. Aphrodite cannot help me."

Eros hated having to agree to a favor without knowing what it was, but he knew Zeus really wouldn't give him a choice. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Then I hope that I can help you sire." He answered as they walked into the small room.

"I know you can Eros." Zeus said as he closed the door with a flick of his pointer finger.

The room was barren except for a large mirror that lined the far wall. The surface was the smoothest Eros had ever seen. _"Good thing mother isn't here." _He thought in relief. _"She wouldn't be able to stop staring at herself." _

"Do you know what this is?" Zeus asked as he stroked the mirror surface with his long fingers.

"No Milord." Eros answered truthfully.

"This is a mirror your Aunt Athena crafted for me." Zeus explained. "It shows me any God or Demigod that I wish to see."

Eros watched as the mirror glowed as brightly as the sun. Then just as quickly the mirror's light dimmed and it showed an office.

"What are we supposed to be seeing Lord Zeus?" Eros asked.

"I have found a Demigod that will shoulder one of the greatest honors that can be bestowed."

When the younger God looked confused, Zeus continued. "This young woman will marry a God."

Eros' eyebrows rose in surprise. It had been years since any of the Gods had been married, and it was indeed a rare honor.

"If I might ask my Lord," Eros began hesitantly. "Which God will be claiming her for his own?"

Zeus smiled, "Your Uncle Hades."

Eros almost laughed. Zeus couldn't be serious? But when the Kings' expression remained the same, Eros was glad he hadn't laughed.

"He doesn't love this demigod?" Eros asked incredulously. Hades was known for being heartless. Surely he couldn't love a mere demigod?

Zeus' smile grew wider still. "No, he doesn't love her, Eros. But that's where you come in."

Eros felt his heart twist. Zeus couldn't possibly mean that? Could he? No . . . He couldn't!

Eros' worse fears were recognized when Zeus opened his mouth once more.

"Where are your Arrows of Love, Cupid?"

* * *

><p>Aurora sipped her cappuccino thoughtfully, as she waited for Matthew to come back.<p>

The young woman had been a CEO in her fathers' corporation since she had graduated from high school, but she could have managed it when she was in grade school.

James Valentine was the creator of one of the world's largest dating websites. He had started it from scratch when he was a younger man, and his business had skyrocketed ever since.

With his simple side tips, and matching system, participants were 98 percent of the time able to get a great date.

Aurora had been answering phones, and helping her father run the website since she was a little girl, and now was no exception.

The woman of twenty looked up when her assistant reentered her personal office.

"What did daddy say?" she asked instantly.

Matthew huffed loudly as he sat down in his designated leather work chair. "Your father needs to lighten up, Rory." He said, using his nickname for her. "He was a total ass to me!"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "You always act like the fag you are, that's why he's an ass. You know very well that Daddy is a homophobe."

Matthew held out his hand in her direction, "He's known I'm gay for years! You'd think he'd be used to it by now. . . Bitch!"

Aurora smiled, "F-him Matty! We've got work to do!"

Matthew smiled wickedly, "When you answer the phone, are you going to call someone a fat whore again? Pretty please, honey! Pretty Pleasssseeee! It was hilarious last time!"

Aurora shrugged, "I might. . . If they actually are a 'fat whore'."

Matthew giggled and clapped his hands. "YOU HAVE TOOOO!"

"I said maybe," Aurora said as she picked up her phone on the second ring. "Hello, L'Amour Dating Service, how can I help you?"

Matthew held his breath, hoping that his best friend would start calling people names.

Aurora listened for a moment before she answered. "Who is this?"

Again she listened, and her face turned pale. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I swear if you call this number again, I'll have a restraining order put on your ass so fast, you'll not have time to scratch it." Aurora slammed the phone into the receiver.

Matthew stood from his chair and walked over to her, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

When Aurora looked up at him her eyes were filled with tears. "He found me . . . again. . ."

Matthew eyes grew wide, before he brought her into a hug, "Don't worry Aurora, I won't let him get you again. I promise."

Aurora hugged Matthew, and wished she could believe his promise, but she knew he couldn't keep it. No one could keep her safe when it came to . . . him. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I know I left you hanging, and with even more questions than before, but I assure you it is a nessicary evil. <strong>_

_**And just for the record, I love EROS! ;P He's a fun character! **_

_**Please leave a review if you read the story. It give me fuel so I can keep writing. **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran. **_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Eros slumped against the nearest wall, and no longer hid his emotions. It had been many years since the God of Love had cried, but now he did, but it was an angry, bitter cry.<p>

Golden tears slid down his handsome face, and covered his red robes in small patches.

Looking down in disgust at his Ancient Greek clothing, he snapped his fingers, and instantly they changed back into his skinny jeans and sweater. The young God sobbed miserably, and leaned his head against his knees, to hide his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. . . He couldn't let anyone see him like this. . .

Eros hated Olympus, and Zeus King of the Gods. He hated the job he had been assigned from the day he was born. And most of all, he hated his heritage. Making people fall in love wasn't all beautiful and grand, like most people assumed. Oh, no. His job was a horrible abomination.

The God didn't know how long he cried, or even where he was. But soon he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Please leave," Eros pleaded his voice broken and raspy. He couldn't take the scrutiny right now.

"Why do you hide your face, Eros?" The person asked in a calm whisper, ignoring his plea.

When he didn't answer the voice continued.

"There is no shame in crying Eros. Only the bravest of men and Gods, are willing to cry. It means you have love in your heart."

Eros' head snapped up, his eyes blazing. "Love? You _**dare**_ speak to _**me**_ of love?"

The young God gasped as he saw who he was talking too, and instantly felt ashamed for his behavior.

"Aunt . . . I'm sorry. . . Please forgive my rudeness."

The Goddess Athena smiled and sat down next to him, "There is no need to apologize Eros. I know you're upset."

Eros leaned his head against her shoulder, and sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me," was Athena's simple answer.

Eros explained how he had been summoned by Zeus, and then the abhorrent deed the King wanted him to do. When he had finished the Goddess remained silent, her amber eyes pensive.

Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom and Courage. If she couldn't advise him, no one could.

Athena looked down at her Nephew with solemn eyes. "What will you do?"

Eros shook his head, "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Athena interjected kindly. "You have many options to choose from."

"I can only think of two," Eros said in despair. "I either shoot Hades with one of my love arrows, or I refuse to do so and except Zeus' wrath."

"You make it sound so precise." His aunt commented. "Nothing is exact Eros."

"What isn't exact about my situation?" Eros asked angrily. "I either do what Zeus has commanded, or I don't."

Athena studied him for a moment. "I will not judge you Eros. It is your discussion to make. But I will ask again, what will you do?"

Eros closed his eyes painfully, and was silent for a full minute before he answered. "Zeus promised me something in return, for my services."

Athena expression remained unreadable. And she didn't have to ask her Nephew what the reward would be. She already knew.

"Is she worth it," was her only question.

Eros began to sob again. "I'm between a rock and a hard place, Athena! I promised never to use those accursed arrows again! But now Zeus thrusts the one thing I desire more than anything, in front of me and makes me turn my back on my one rule."

"Where is she?" Athena asked quietly, as she hugged Eros.

The God shook his head, "He would not tell me. But he made it clear what would happen if I refused."

For the first time, Athena's composure melted. Her eyes showed a heartbreaking sorrow, before she regained repose.

"He'll have her killed." It wasn't a question.

Eros nodded, "Yes."

Athena kissed his forehead tenderly. "Save her, Eros. Save Psyche."

Eros looked up at his Aunt, and her eyes glittered with golden tears too. They stood from the ground together, and hugged.

"Will you give me courage, Athena?" The young God asked in a broken whisper.

"I will help you every step of the way," The Goddess promised.

Eros and Athena walked down the steps of Olympus, towards the House of Aphrodite. If the God of Love was to get his arrows of desire, he would have to pay his mother a visit.

* * *

><p>It was dark, and horrific sounds echoed on all sides. It was a world of nightmares.<p>

Psyche had grown accustomed to the darkness, and the sounds of tormented souls. After all, she had been stuck in the dark for hundreds of years.

The woman currently was cooking her dinner. A small fox type animal with six legs instead of four. She turned it around and around on her makeshift spit, and watched the meat as it began to turn crisp.

Psyche had been a princess once, but now she was nothing more than a girl with a will to survive. After so many years of living for the moment, she no longer felt like royalty.

Even in the dark realm, the girls' beauty was definite. Psyche often cursed her beauty, and the Goddess of Love, though it never did her any good. If she hadn't been beautiful, the Goddess wouldn't have jealous, and wouldn't have sent her here.

The woman continued to turn the spit, and smiled at the pleasant smell that wafted from the carcass. It was almost ready.

"Sister! Dinner is almost ready!" She called. "Come so that we can eat it, before it turns cold!"

"Alright Psyche, there's no need to shout." A disgruntled voice said calmly from behind her.

Psyche turned around, and looked into the eyes of a monster. But instead of screaming, she smiled.

"Sorry Medusa. I'm just happy I was able to catch anything today."

The monster smiled back, showing rotten teeth that were filed down to pointy tips. "You underestimate yourself sister."

Psyche shrugged, "Perhaps."

The two sat together, and ate the meat heartily. It was a very good meal. Better than those they had shared in the past. The animal had been healthy and fat, with strong bones and tender flesh.

Medusa sucked on a bone, drinking the marrow like one would drink a fine wine. When she was finished she brought another one up to her ghastly lips. "A very good catch my sister. Artemis Goddess of the Hunt couldn't have caught better."

Psyche flinched at the praise. "Be cautious of what you say, Medusa! Or the Gods will punish us!"

Medusa laughed, and the snakes that lined her head hissed loudly. The laughter sounded like a tree being felled, and it shook the ground violently.

"What more can they do to us Psyche?" The monster asked incredulously. "They have turned me into a hideous monster. And you they have banished you here, to stay with me for all eternity. What greater punishment could they give? Death would be better than this!"

Psyche shook her head. "Knowing the Gods, they would find yet another punishment, and it would be far worse than anything we have experienced thus far."

"I can hardly believe that." Medusa scoffed. "Nothing the Gods could come up with would hurt me more than everything else they've already done."

Psyche felt her stomach flip uncomfortably. _"Poor Medusa. . ." _

Medusa stood up with passion filling her yellow eyes, "It is because of a God that I was cursed!"

Psyche was silent as Medusa continued. "Because of Poseidon, my Mistress Athena turned me into this!" She gestured to her body with a clawed finger. "My Mistress abandoned _**me**_, because I was _**raped **_by the Sea God!"

Psyche didn't know what to say. She had heard her sister talk about her disgrace countless times, but it still made her sick every time she thought about it.

Medusa sat back down, her anger subsiding. "Maybe this curse was a blessing though. . ."

Psyche looked up from her hands, and saw that the monsters' yellow eyes were filled with tears. "At least no man will ever want to touch me again."

Psyche scooted over so that she sat right next to Medusa. She wrapped her hands around her adopted sister, and stroked the snakes that were her hair.

Medusa choked out a half laugh, "At least I have you, sister."

Psyche smiled, "And I have you."

The two hugged each other, and fell into a peaceful slumber in the others arms. For years they had been together in the dark. And for years they had relied on each other.

The beauty and the beast were equals here, in the Abyss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Allo! <em>**

**_So here's the next chapter! I know it's a lot of fillers and hateful stuff like that. But I need to build on the characters and settings before we can truly plunge into the actual plot of the story. Surely you all understand this. If not, I apologize!  
><em>**

**_ Also I would like to take the time, to Thank all of you, who have favorited, watched, or reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me to know that you took the time to do so, and that you care. I luff you guys! ^_^  
><em>**

**_As always please leave reviews to tell me what you think of the story. I always love to hear what you guys have to say! _**

**_Tatty-Bye! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran  
><em>**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Ares grinned widely as he dialed a number into his cellphone.<p>

The God of War was currently driving his giant blood red hummer on the freeway, with his ear pressed to the receiver of his blackberry, and blaring screamo-metal.

Ares absently watched as the speedometer rose up past ninety and kept going up towards a hundred. He loved driving fast, but he loved causing accidents even more.

After two rings a woman's voice answered, _**"Hello, L'Amour Dating Service, how can I help you?"**_

The black haired god smiled wickedly, "Hello Aurora."

The woman on the line paused before she asked, _**"Who is this?"**_

Ares laughed heartily. It was a scary sound, like an explosion going off. And he could just imagine Aurora cringing at the sound. She always had in the past.

"You have to ask, Aurora? We were lovers for quite some time."

Ares almost began to laugh again, when he heard the obvious panic in Aurora's voice.

_**"I don't know what you're talking about, but I swear if you call this number again, I'll have a restraining order put on your ass so fast, you'll not have time to scratch it."**_ With this heartfelt sentiment Aurora slammed down the receiver.

Ares laid his blackberry on his passenger seat and smiled. Aurora had always been a spitfire. It was the thing that had drawn him to her in the first place. When she had ran away from him, two months prior, he had promised her he would find her. He had every intention to take her back, but he would bide his time and wait.

"Aurora Valentine," the God said thoughtfully. "I shall make you one of my brides. I will force you too, if you refuse me. But you will be mine."

* * *

><p>Aurora pushed Matthew away, and stood up from her desk. "I need to clear my head, Matty."<p>

"Let's go then, darling." Matthew said, in his flamboyant manner, standing up as well.

Aurora shook her head. "I need to be by myself."

Matthew frowned, "Will you be safe?"

Aurora nodded.

Matthew looked unsure, but gave her a hug. "Alright, Rory. Just be back in time for the meeting, cause I can't face your father alone. He's too uptight and homophobic."

Aurora smiled weakly, "You got it."

Matthew then looked down at Aurora's phone with a glimmer in his dark brown eyes. "Can I answer the phone while you're gone, Bitch?" He asked using his favorite nickname.

"Sure, whore," Aurora returned as she reached the door. "Just make sure you're as mean as possible, and that no body calls back. Okay?"

Matthew smiled mischievously, "Not to worry, Matthew Crumwell, is the meanest bitch around!"

"Yes you are," Aurora agreed before the door closed shut behind her.

The woman walked through the _**L'Amour Dating Service**_ building as fast as possible and exited into the underground parking. She approached her black corvette and opened the door.

The second her door was closed and locked, Aurora stopped her charade and broke down. She sobbed against her steering wheel, and prayed to no one.

"Don't let him find me! Please, I would rather die, than be with that murderer again. Please, just let me die!"

* * *

><p>Eros aimed his arrow with a shaky hand, golden tears rolling down his handsome cheeks. Two hands wrapped around his, and helped him hold the bow steady.<p>

"You can do this," Athena said in her calming voice. "There is no shame in what you are about to do."

"Everything about this is shameful," Eros interjected, choking on his tears.

"Not when your loves' life is at stake." Athena reminded him. "Do this and Psyche will be freed."

Eros knew his aunt was right, but every fiber of his being wished it wasn't. He had made a vow never to use the 'love arrows' again, but here he stood, with them in hand.

The God of Love closed his eyes, "For Psyche."

Then Eros pulled back his bow and let his arrow fly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! This chapter was short, I know. But it said what I needed it to. <em>**

**_And Yes, Aurora was sexually involved with Ares the God of War! The Plot thickens! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *crazy laughter* And yes Eros is going through with Zeus' plan! HAHAHAHAHAH! _**

**_Anyway, I hoped you liked it! _**

**_Please leave reviews, to let me know how you feel. _**(I believe I will ask that I recieve 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter.)**_ It seems fair to me. So get writting! lol xD _**

**_Tatty Bye,_**

**_~Lyn Harkeran. _**

P.S. (I also picture Eros being played by Cillian Murphy, with blonde shoulder length hair. And Ares played by Neal McDonough, with black hair.) Go look them up on google images. ****


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>Hades walked peacefully through his midnight gardens, breathing in the scents of the otherworldly flowers. His eyes were closed as he passed through, for he had explored the gardens countless times, and didn't need to see to know where he was going.<p>

He forced his mind to remain blank, and soon, he reached his favorite spot.

In the far corner of the never-ending garden, was a large tree with branches and leaves that made one think it was a weeping willow. But in truth, it was no willow tree from the realm of man.

It was a sacred tree, and it bore the fruit of the dead. Depending on the day, the fruits' form varied as did the color of the leaves.

The Changing Willow, or The Changing Tree, as people had taken to calling it, had been a gift to Hades when he had been crowned King of the Dead. Gaia, the mother of all had bestowed it to his care, and blessed him for it. And since then, the King of the Dead had paid the Sacred Tree a visit daily.

Hades rested his head against the trunk of the large tree and felt the soft wispy willow leaves brush against his back. He opened his green eyes, and stared at nothing.

In truth, the God had been tormented since his elder brothers' visit two days prior. It seemed like Zeus' simple request for him to get married had upset his way of perceiving his existence. Nothing made sense, and it made the God anxious.

It had been many years since he had known such unrest, and now it overwhelmed him.

Hades touched the ebony bark thoughtfully, and wondered, _"Why is this so important to me? I have never cared about the future before. Why should I start now?" _

Hades stroked the tree and felt himself submit. He would go and search for a bride. He would try to find a mate to bear him children, and be his mistress. But he would do it on his own terms. He would tell Zeus that he would, _**try.**_

With this conviction, the God turned around, and instantly flew backwards into the tree trunk, an arrow protruding out of his chest.

* * *

><p>Aurora drove fast and furious, through the streets of L.A. When she had first reached her car, she had been terrified, and sorrowful. But now, she was angry.<p>

How dare that bastard call her again?

Aurora glanced at the clock on her dashboard. It was 10:23. The woman cut in front of a red hummer rudely, and snarled as the driver honked at her.

"Leave me alone grandpa! You're going too slow!" She yelled, glaring into her rear-view mirror. She hoped the hummer's driver saw her expression.

But to the woman's annoyance, the hummer drew closer, until it was right on her tail.

"What the," Aurora said, as she gunned her motor and switched lanes hoping to ditch the giant car.

The blood red hummer followed her, causing a wreck behind him.

Aurora cursed under her breath, and pushed her gas pedal a little more, so she was sailing at 70 miles an hour, in a 35 zone.

To her dismay the hummer continued to follow her, and was gaining speed.

Aurora grimaced, and then pulled a U-turn, her tires screeching in protest.

As she faced the gigantic hummer, she gave a battle cry, "Come on, Mother Fucker! Come On!"

* * *

><p>Eros collapsed into Athena's arms crying bitter tears.<p>

Athena kissed her nephews forehead tenderly. "You made the right choice."

"I pray you are right." Eros said dejectedly.

"Of course you made the right choice!" A loud voice boomed behind them.

The two turned to see the King of the Gods beaming at them. Zeus' smile reached all the way up to his eyes, but it was a sinister smile to the God of Love, and he quickly looked away.

"Did you hit Hades with that love arrow of yours?" Zeus asked pleasantly a happy lightening storm crackling around his head.

Eros sighed and closed his eyes, "I pierced his heart with my strongest arrow."

Zeus was pleased. "Good, good! And about the girl I picked. . . Will she be the first thing he sees?"

Eros nodded, his stomach turning making him feel sick. "Aurora Persephone Valentine is the first thing he will make eye contact with, and hence he will love her and her alone."

"Excellent!" Zeus exclaimed.

Eros regretted transporting his uncle Hades into the human realm without warning, but he might have fallen in love with one of his servants if he had stayed in the Underworld.

Eros offered a silent prayer as Zeus congratulated him.

"_Forgive me, Hades. . . I never wished this upon you, but I had no choice. . . . Please be safe, and find your love unharmed. . . For I could not rightfully pray for Psyche's safety if Aurora's was denied . . . Be safe, Uncle. . . Be safe." _

* * *

><p>Ares smiled wickedly as he followed the small black corvette through the streets of L.A. Though he was in a hurry to the <em><strong>L.A. <strong>__**L'Amour Dating Service Building **_to talk to Aurora in person, he couldn't' resist a small detour.

Ares followed the small black corvette, terrible things running through his mind. He laughed playfully as the corvette's driver gunned their motor and tried to get away.

"You're going to pay for cutting me off, human." The God of War promised. "I've killed people for less!"

Ares continued to follow the human, at breakneck speed, and chuckled when the corvette turned around to face him.

He smirked as he pushed his petal to the floor.

"The human has guts after all!" He crowed happily. "So you wanna play chicken, little human?"

As the hummer crashed into the corvette, Ares eyes became red, and he whispered, "You lose."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews guys! I can't tell you how happy I was to see them, in my inbox! You all rock!<br>**_

**_This chapter and the next are absolutely crucial to the plot. Hades and Aurora meet, and secrets are revealed by Zeus. It's going to be great!  
><em>**

**_So I will ask for 10 reviews this time before I post the next chappie. (And one person posting all ten reviews doesn't count. Sorry! Lol!) xD  
><em>**

**_Luff yas! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran.  
><em>**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars. . . <strong>_

_**Jupiter, Saturn they're not stars. . .**_

_**Uranus, Neptune, and then comes Pluto, last of all the planets. . . **_

* * *

><p>The Great Family will split into two sides. One for Freedom and one for Control. Which will you choose? Freedom or Control?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen Gods and Goddesses of Olympus <strong>

_**Zeus. . . God of the Skies**_

_**Hera. . . Goddess of Family**_

_**Poseidon. . . God of the Seas**_

_**Demeter. . . Goddess of the Harvest**_

_**Apollo. . . God of Music and the Sun**_

_**Athena. . . Goddess of Wisdom**_

_**Aphrodite. . . Goddess of Love**_

_**Artemis. . . Goddess of the Hunt**_

_**Ares. . . God of War **_

_**Hephaestus. . . God of the Forge**_

_**Hermes. . . God of Livestock and Messages**_

_**Dionysus. . . God of Wine**_

_**Hades. . . God of the Dead**_

* * *

><p>Aurora screamed as the hummer flew towards her at what she thought was lightning speed. She closed her eyes, knowing that in a few seconds she would be dead.<p>

"_I love you Daddy, and Matthew. . . and I'll miss you." _She thought, tears running down her cheeks.

But nothing happened. No impact or sound of crunching of two cars colliding.

"_Am I already dead? Was it so quick I didn't even know it happened?" _She wondered. _"Or did I have a heart attack?" _

Slowly the woman opened her eyes, squinting, afraid of the scene that would meet her.

Aurora gasped and pressed against her seat. "HOLY SHIT . . ."

Standing in-between the two cars was a man with outstretched arms holding the hummer in a firm grip, making his muscles bulge underneath his black robes. Though his back was to her, Aurora could see a disarray of light blonde hair, and could tell he was at least 6'2.

To her astonishment, the man in black pushed the hummer backward, and it went flying down the block and slammed into a fire hydrant, making water spray into the air in a misty fountain. Aurora watched the hummer and smiled. The bastard deserved far worse, in her opinion.

Then Aurora turn back to see that the stranger was staring at her.

Brown eyes met Green, and the world seemed to turn upside down. Aurora rested her arm against her steering-wheel in awe at the man's beauty, but was brought back to reality when her horn sounded off into the silence.

Aurora looked around anxiously, before she realized her surroundings once more. Sirens sounded in the distance getting closer by the second, and she heard screams from a woman nearby.

Startled by the sudden raise in noise level, Aurora made one swift movement, and put her car in reverse. Then she put it back in drive and sailed away, never once looking back in her rearview mirror, though she felt the strangers' green eyes on her, long after he had disappeared in the distance.

* * *

><p>Zeus smiled at his grandson, and nodded to him.<p>

"Drink young Eros. It is a time for great celebration! We'll be attending a wedding soon!"

Eros looked up at the King with his glacier-blue eyes, but they held nothing but hatred and sorrow.

"I don't feel like celebrating, Zeus. And why should I? I broke my only rule today . . . and lost my faith in myself. That is not a reason to celebrate!" Eros answered in anguish, golden tears prickling in his eyes.

Zeus shook his head in disgust, "Your morals will be the death of you Eros. Don't take things so personally."

Eros' eyes flashed dangerously, but he remained silent.

Zeus smirked at him, knowing full well what the young God wanted to say to him.

"I know you hate me now, but in time you will forget." Zeus promised slapping the youth on the back. Eros shied away from the contact, and then turned to his grandfather sharply.

"Let Psyche go."

"What?" Zeus asked innocently.

"You promised you'd let Psyche go, if I shot Hades. I have upheld my part of the bargain, Grandfather. Now it is your turn. Release Psyche."

Zeus held up his hand, "All in good time, all in good time. But first, I have another favor to ask."

Eros snarled, "No! You promised!"

"And I will keep my promise," Zeus assured him, "If, you do something else for me."

Eros shook with fury. This time Zeus had gone too far! With his new rage the young God's wrath erupted full force.

"How dare you!" He screamed. "I did what you asked! I have destroyed the promise of an eternity, and ruined all my hard work in a days' time! And now, you won't release Psyche, as you promised!"

Zeus' frowned, but Eros kept going.

"Have you no decency, or honor? Do you feel anything at all? Would you have us all be a cruel and cold as you?"

Zeus brought his hand up, and back-handed Eros, making his head snap to the side, harshly. Eros' cheek was a bright red, but he didn't feel the pain of the angered mark. The pain was in his heart.

Zeus looked at his grandson with stern eyes. "Never speak to me like that again, or I'll throw you into the depths of Tartarus, with the others who oppose me. Do you understand?"

Eros cried freely ignoring Zeus. "What of my Psyche?"

"My favor first," Zeus said immediately. "Then I shall release her, to your care."

Eros hated himself for agreeing the first time, but what could he do? Sorrowfully, the God of Love nodded. "What would you have me do?"

Zeus smiled knowingly.

"You must go to your mother and comfort her."

Eros looked confused. "Why?"

Zeus' eyes sparkled with the slightest hint of a lightning bolt. "Because, she'll be on the war path when she finds out her Demigod daughter is betrothed to Hades."

Eros' face turned deathly pale. "She's-she's my . . . my-my-my."

"Your sister?" Zeus finished helpfully. "Of course. I wouldn't want my brother marrying just any Demigod! She had to be beautiful! And how could be more beautiful than a child of Aphrodite?"

Eros felt sick. Aurora Persephone Valentine was his sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I said I was going to wait until 10 reviews to update, but I just couldn't wait! _ It's so amazing! <strong>_

_**Do yall hate Zeus as much as I do? xD Or is it just me? LOL! Hahaha! **_

_**And Aurora and Eros are brother and sister! ^_^ I love these twists I keep coming up with! AHHHHHH! **_

_**Thank for the reviews and support guys, I really love to hear from yous! **_

_**I'll ask for 10 reviews this time. (And I will not give in this time! Sorry, but I'm evil!) **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran.** _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Hades watched the corvette drive away, and felt his heart break in half. Where had the beauty gone to? And why had she been in such a hurry to leave? He had to know her name. . . He just had too.<p>

The God of Darkness felt nothing and everything, and wished he didn't. Never before had he known such pain.

"_**I'll find you." **_He promised to the wind. _**"I'll find you." **_

* * *

><p>Ares cursed vehemently, as he kicked open the door of his crushed hummer. Coughing violently, he promptly fell to the unforgiving pavement and knocked his head against the fire-hydrant that Hades had thrown his car into.<p>

"_**You're gonna pay!" **_Ares thought painfully, _**"Stupid punk! How dare you get in the way of Ares! I AM THE GOD OF ALL GODS! I AM THE GOD OF WAR!" **_

The immortal stood up from the ground after he had regained his vision. After all he had knocked his noggin pretty darn hard only minutes before.

The angry God walked towards the man that had stopped him from crushing his prey like a bug, with clenched fists. He knew that only another immortal could have stopped his hummer when it was going 97 miles an hour, but he didn't know which of them, it had been. So when he swung his fist at the back of the blonde mans' head, he didn't expect a shadow to hit him square in the chest and send him flying backward into the fire-hydrant once more.

Ares groaned, as he lay on the ground, and didn't notice that the man stood by his side, until he spoke.

"Didn't your father teach you to stay down?"

Ares looked up into the large green eyes and shuddered. His uncle had always scared him, but he hadn't seen Hades in many years, and it was quite upsetting. His stomach churned.

"Had-Hades?"

The God nodded his head once in acknowledgment.

Ares stood up again, albeit shakily. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hades returned with a cold glare. "Why were you trying to kill my human?"

Ares' lifted a black eyebrow, "Your human?"

When Hades didn't answer, the God of War continued, his cocky demeanor returning despite his fear.

"_Your_ human, disrespected me. And I would have my honor restored by taking its retched life and crushing it into a pulp."

Hades snarled, baring his canines in a frightening manner. If Ares hadn't been invincible, he would have died of dread. His uncle was terrifying.

"You _**will not**_ touch _**my**_ human, Ares." Though he was angry, the Gods' voice was still calm and quiet. This rare and disturbing trait had always set him apart from others, and for that, Hades was grateful.

"I'll do what I wish," Ares answered, with a rude gesture. "And I want your humans' head on a platter."

Hades eyes turned completely black, but his calm conduct remained.

"I'm warning you, Nephew. Leave her alone, or there will be all hell to pay."

Ares rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Good luck with that."

Hades lifted his eyebrow slightly, and his shadow grew into an overwhelming black cloak that completely covered him. "I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will not touch her."

"Not going to happen, Uncle." Ares sneered the word 'uncle' like it was a pathetic word. "I will make you no useless promises."

Hades eyes flashed, "So be it."

The giant shadow flew at Ares, and surrounded him in a dark cloud. The God screamed as the shadow filled him inside and out, and consumed him.

"Nooooo! HADES!"

Hades answered in a dangerous whisper. "Make the vow."

Ares cried out as the shadow squeezed his heart and made him zone in and out of consciousness. Even though he would have loved to be free of the darkness, his pride was at stake. So with a horse whisper he answered, "Never."

Hades smiled with a nod of his head. "We shall see."

The God of Darkness disappeared like the smoke from a distant fire and Ares along with him. He would have him promise. Or he would torture him within an inch of his sanity. His human would be safe.

* * *

><p>Aurora fumbled with her apartment key, and entered the flat with a sigh of relief. She hadn't bothered to go back to the Office. It wasn't worth it. Not after what had just happened. She couldn't concentrate on other peoples' problems right now.<p>

The woman kicked off her black pumps on her way to her bedroom. What she needed was some sleep. Sleep would help her understand what had happened. It had too.

A loud squeak met her, as she opened her bedroom door.

"Scrumptious?"

The albino white rat perked his head at the sound of his name, and squeaked again, this time in welcome.

Aurora walked over to the rats' cage and lifted the lid. "You want to come out?"

She placed her hand in the cage, and watched with a little smile, as the rat ran up the length of her arm, and stopped at her shoulder. Scrumptious was a two year old rat that Matthew had brought with him, when he had moved to the U.S. And since then, Aurora had pampered and babied him, like only a pet owner can.

Aurora rubbed the rat, and it nuzzled her hand. The woman lovingly kissed Scrumptious' head, "I missed you too, little one."

Scrumptious lifted his small foot, and brushed it against her, as if to ask, _"What's wrong?" _

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"_Try me," _he seemed to say.

Aurora walked over to her bed, and lay down, with the rat resting in the palm of her hand. And before she really could think about how ridiculous it was, she began to tell Scrumptious all about the hummer, and the stranger with the light green eyes.

Scrumptious seemed to listen, and even enjoy the story. And when it was done, he seemed to say.

"_You're in trouble." _

Aurora nodded thoughtfully. "I'm screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys suck! _ You couldn't give me 10 reviews! *angry troll face* Oh, alright! I won't ask for reviews anymore. But please do leave reviews! I need them! O_O <strong>

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I know it's short, but I ran out of time. And yes Scrumptious has a purpose. *evil grin* **

**Taw taw, **

_**~Lyn Harkeran.** _


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>Ares screamed as he was yet again stabbed. The symbol of War hadn't experienced pain so intense, for hundreds of years, and he was undoubtedly had a small pain tolerance, for a God.<p>

Hades sat stood in the corner of the pitch black room, his back pressed against the cold stone wall, and his eyes never leaving his nephew. Hades was patient. He would find out what he needed from the arrogant God, no matter how long he had to wait. After all, he had all the time in the world.

"This can all end, Ares." He said quietly when the younger God stopped screaming. "Just make the vow, and I'll let you go."

Gold poured from countless spots all over Ares' body, and the God winced as his immortal blood pooled at his feet.

"N-N-Never," was his answer, but Hades could tell he was weakening. Two hours of torture went a long way, even for an eternal being.

Hades approached the writhing form and knelt before him, his strange green eyes looking into his very soul.

"Why do you care so much about one human, nephew?" He asked.

Ares choked on his own blood where the darkness had cut his vocal chords. Hades noticed this but didn't heed the obvious fact the other couldn't speak very well, if at all.

Hades watched his kin for a moment more, and then stood, "I will give you some time to re-think my offer, Ares. I have some other business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." The God of Darkness disappeared instantly, and the Ares was left with pain as his only companion.

* * *

><p>Eros had long since cried himself out, and was currently sitting on a mountain top in Peru. He didn't know his exact location, but at the moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was his guilt.<p>

He still didn't have his Psyche, or satisfaction. He had done a horrible deed, and he now had nothing to show for it. Zeus had used him, and for this, Eros hated him.

"It's not your fault," a voice said calmly from behind him.

Eros turned his head and instantly felt his heart sink. Hades sat down next to him and stared off into the distance. Eros feared the Gods' wrath, but when it didn't come he looked over at his uncle curiously.

"You know then?" Eros asked. "You know. . . That I did this to you?"

Hades nodded once. "I do."

Eros sighed sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry, Uncle. I never wanted to hurt anyone. . ."

"I know." Hades reached out his pale hand and rested it on Eros' shoulder. "No one ever means to hurt anyone."

Eros met Hades' eyes, and for once in all the years he had lived the younger wasn't afraid of the Dark God. For once he felt safe in his company. But why?

"Are you angry with me?" Eros pondered aloud.

Hades gave him a cryptic smile. "No, Eros. I bare you no ill will."

"Then why-?"

"I know my brother forced you to do it," Hades interrupted solemnly. "He paid me a visit, before he summoned you."

Eros glowered up at the sky, "Damn him. . ."

Hades smiled, "I have wanted the same thing since the beginning of time, but sadly it is an impossibility. He is loved." Though the Gods' words were bitter, he never stopped smiling.

"Why did he call to me, if he had already talked to you?"

Hades calculated his nephew, "I refused to obey his every whim. If I was to be married, I was to have it on my own terms."

"I am truly sorry that I had any part to play in this deception." Eros apologized, "I never wished you any ill will."

"I am not angry," the God repeated firmly. "And I am not here to think back on the past."

Eros was confused. Then why was he here?

Hades as if reading his mind answered simply.

"I need your help."

"Anything," Eros said, knowing it was the least he could do, after shooting him in the chest.

"What is her name? The demigod you made me love. What is her name?"

Eros looked at his uncle and prayed that his half-sister would be safe at his uncles' hands. But deep down he knew he had no choice but to give him her name.

"Her name is Aurora." He whispered cautiously. "Aurora Persephone Valentine."

Hades nodded his thanks, and vanished, leaving the God of Love alone once more.

Eros watched the sunset from the mountain top and the stars rise from their slumber. He watched, and prayed.

* * *

><p>Aurora slept laid on her bed, Scrumptious currently resting on her pillow beside her head.<p>

"What am I going to do?" Aurora said aloud, fighting back the urge to begin crying, again.

Scrumptious nuzzled her cheek, and looked at her with his beady eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Aurora sighed. "I wish you could talk! It would make everything so much easier!"

The rat squeaked indignantly.

"Well I'm sorry," Aurora said. "But you can't help me when you can't answer!"

Scrumptious scuttled away from her, and only stopped when he had reached the edge of the bed. Then he looked back at her, as if to say, _**"Put me back in my cage." **_

Aurora sat up, "Fine you little rodent, go back to your perfect world, and leave me alone."

The woman lifted up the rat and walked him back over to his cage, where she placed him down in the soft hay shavings that he loved so much. Without so much as a backward glance, the rat disappeared underneath the straw, leaving her alone.

"You little ass," she muttered sullenly.

Aurora lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. And soon her eyes slipped close with fatigue. After several minutes, the woman was asleep, and the stranger made himself known.

Two green eyes watched her, and memorized every detail.

Hades slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through her fine black hair. He inhaled her scent and smiled.

Aurora moaned in her sleep. "Hades . . . Hades. . ."

The God of Darkness, leaned down, "Wait for me, love. Wait for me." Then he kissed her gently. _**"My Aurora," **_he thought in awe. _**"My Persephone." **_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>Zeus flew through the night sky, faster than the speed of light, making it to his destination within seconds. The God of the Heavens had transported to quite a desolate spot, with not a building in site. The trees were dense here, and the air was heavy, as if the sky itself was pressing down on the earth.<p>

Zeus' eyes looked over the foliage that rested before him, and raised an eyebrow. The greenery moved aside, as if frightened by the immortal. And Zeus smiled brightly. He loved the fear that surrounded his presence. It was a constant reminder to him, that he was all powerful.

In the place where the shrubs had rested was a large black stone almost three feet tall and just as wide. It was this rock that had made the King of the Gods leave his palace in the clouds. It was this stone that he had come to despise.

The God stared at the stone with his light green eyes and focused, "Ανοικτό . . . Thanatos."

The stone disappeared as the Greek words escaped his lips, and in its place stood a dark doorway.

Zeus hated the Underworld with a passion, but if he was to rescue his son Ares, he would have to face it, for the time being.

The God of the Heavens walked with purpose as he entered the darkness. The second he was past the door, it disappeared completely, leaving him in darkness.

* * *

><p>Ares could no longer scream, for he had done nothing but that for almost 4 hours straight now. His vocal chords failed him as he yet again cried out in pain.<p>

Though Hades had left him alone, the lone figure had continued to suffer, and with each pang, he grew weaker.

His uncle would pay dearly for this. Hades challenge would not go unanswered.

Ares tipped his head back as the darkness rippled through him once more.

"HADES!" Ares choked on the word, and closed his eyes, praying that the torment would soon be over.

* * *

><p>Zeus walked calmly through the Under World palace, knowing exactly where he was going. Though it was his brother's realm, he was still the King, and as such, he was free to go where he pleased.<p>

After sometime of wandering, he reached his destination. A large dome of black shadows that rested near the center of the Midnight Gardens. Within the veil of shadows, Zeus could make out the bent over form of a man.

Zeus raised his palm in an arch above his head, his fingers flexing. As he did so, the wall of darkness shattered, and the figure fell to the ground, a mass of blood and bruises.

Zeus kneeled down next to the man, and was surprised when the figure cried out.

"You came . . . for me!" Ares sobbed viciously, his brave countenance forgotten.

Zeus hugged his child to him gently, careful not to hurt him. "Yes, I came for you."

Ares cried into his father's shoulder bitterly, shamed by his tears and weakness.

Zeus let his son cry without a word, and felt his pain. His anger was evident.

When Ares had finally stopped, the sun was rising over the dark mountains, and the ethereal birds had begun to sing once more.

Zeus looked at his son, "Come, let us get you home."

Ares nodded and tried to stand. He instantly fell back to the earth. "I don't think I can . . ."

Zeus said not a word as he picked up the grown God in his arms and began the long trek back up to the world of the living.

"Hades will pay for this," Zeus promised his son gently. "I swear it."

Ares took comfort in the words and relaxed for the first time in a long time. He had missed his father.

* * *

><p>Aurora felt two hands snake up either side of her body, and sighed with delight. Oh, how perfect they felt, as they moved over every inch of body. The woman never wanted the moment to end, but all too soon the hands stopped their fond caresses on her flesh.<p>

Aurora opened her eyes and stared down at the man, whose head currently rested on her belly, looking up at her with beautiful green eyes.

"I don't even know your name," she realized with a whisper.

The man studied her intently and then answered, "Do you really wish to know, Aurora? Or are you asking out of habit?"

Aurora was about to reply when he reached up his pointer finger and rested it on her bottom lip. "Consider what I have asked before you answer, my love."

Aurora stopped, and actually thought about the question. After a minute she had her answer.

"I usually wouldn't care," she said truthfully. "But you're different . . . You're not like anyone I've ever met."

The man smiled at her. "Indeed I am not."

Aurora hesitantly brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Please . . . won't you tell me your name?"

As he looked into her dark brown eyes he felt his heart melt, and he knew he would never be able to deny her anything.

"Pluton," he said, rubbing her belly with his long fingers.

Aurora smiled, "What?"

"My name," the man smiled back up at her. "You asked it, and I've given it to you."

"Pluton," Aurora repeated the name. "That almost sounds like 'Pluto' the planet."

Pluton nodded. "Indeed."

Aurora laughed as she watched him. When he looked at her curiously, she said, "This is crazy!"

Pluton looked at her with interest, "Why?"

Aurora looked at him evenly, "I don't know you! I don't even remember how we met, or how you got me into bed with you!"

Pluton raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer her rant.

Aurora sighed heavily. "Did Matthew put you up to this?"

"Matthew?" Pluton repeated in confusion. "I do not know anyone by that name."

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Sure. So what happened? Did you and Matty slip me one too many drinks and then bring me back here to crash, or what?"

"You're dreaming," Pluton answered looked at her intently. "That's why you don't remember our meeting."

Aurora shook her head, "Stop!"

Pluton raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me." Aurora said with tears threatening to slip from her eyes. "I'm tired of lies and stupid pranks!"

The man leaned up so that their noses almost touched. Two light green eyes with the utmost sincerity stared at her in such a way that Aurora's breath caught in her throat.

"I will _never_ lie to you, my love." He vowed.

Aurora, cautioning herself to stay calm. But his scent seemed to send her over the edge.

"I believe you." Aurora said, surprising herself.

Pluton smiled, and Aurora thought she had never seen such a beautiful sight.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>Hera was a solemn figure as she tended to her son, whispering comforting things every time he cried out. Ares was in a horrible state. Hades dark magic had drained the younger God of his life force, and now he could hardly breathe without being overwhelmed by the pain and darkness.<p>

Zeus had brought back Ares, several hours prior, and the good Queen had been trying to heal him ever since.

The wounds weren't physical. Hades never dealt in anything so simple or obtuse. The God of Darkness always took it a step farther. Physiological domination was his forte. And now, Ares knew this only too well.

Ares shivered roughly as he felt his soul once more crumble into itself. The God's whole existence was unbalanced, and Hera was determined to help her son.

"Ares," she soothed. "My dear, hold my hand. That's the way. . . Squeeze my hand when the pain is too much to bear."

Ares nodded, with clenched teeth. "Do . . . do what you have to mother. . . Just take the darkness away."

Hera smiled at him through her teary eyes, "I will, my Ares. I will."

Ares closed his eyes as he felt his mother's hand run over his upper chest. He knew that she was well adept in magical healing and had no fear that she would be able to cure him.

After several minutes of searching, Hera found it.

Deep within Ares there had been implanted a corporeal shadow. With each breath he took, the dark shadow got bigger. Hera realized that Hades had done this on purpose. The shadow had been forged so that it would consume the younger God.

Hera calmed herself, focusing on the shadow that slept within her son, and as she pictured it in her mind's-eye, the woman gently dipped her hand past Ares' flesh, deep down into his chest cavity.

Ares cried out as his mother's hand went into his chest, but otherwise made no objection.

Hera began the slow process of taking out the shadow. She pulled it out, piece by piece, making sure to be careful it hadn't attached to any of her son's organs.

Ares screamed several times as she untangled the darkness, but after hours of grueling work, the darkness was gone.

Ares looked up at his mother and brought her hand up to his lips. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully, "Thank you, mother."

Hera kissed his forehead, "Sleep now my, son. I must speak with your father."

"Why?" Ares wondered aloud.

Hera soft expression turned into a frown. "Because, he must stop this madness. . . When he decided to play match-maker with his brother, the peace treaty was broken. If he continues down this path, Zeus might as well proclaim war on his brothers Poseidon and Hades!"

Ares looked at his mother with conviction, "Let father wage his war. I will stand by him and him alone. With the God of War on his side, there is no possible chance of losing."

Hera shook her head, "You are just like him, Ares. Self-absorbed, rash, and ignorant to everyone else's feelings."

Ares made no comment, other than a half grunt, as he openly ignored his mother's words.

Hera backed away from the bed where he lay, and turned her back on him, saying, "Mark my words, if there is a war Ares, neither Heaven nor Earth will ever be the same."

With this prophecy, Hera, Queen of the Gods made her way to find her husband. Intent on making him see reason, and more importantly, making Zeus see what he had done.

* * *

><p>Matthew Crumwell was pissed off.<p>

Aurora had told the teenage boy that she would be back to the office before the Board Meeting, but she had never showed up. Not to mention, that without Aurora, he hadn't had a ride home.

Matthew had had to hitch a cab home for his lunch break and was on the war path as he had climbed in.

After several minutes of driving, Matthew found that listening to the Cab-Driver's choice of radio station wasn't good for his health. By the second chorus of '_**She thinks my tractor's sexy'**_ the teen thought he was going to go crazy.

Tapping on the plastic divider with his knuckles, Matthew screeched, "Turn that shit off!"

What followed was quite the argument, but in the end Matthew Crumwell came out triumphant. As he usually did in verbal quarrels.

Silence reigned supreme as the taxi pulled into the parking lot of the posh flat where Aurora and the teenager called home. As soon as the car stopped, Matthew shoved his money through the divider and quickly got out of the car. He had had all he could take of the hayseed hick.

As the driver grumbled about not having been tipped for his services, Matthew retorted, "Only good cabbies get tips, man. And you're nothing but a messed up retard, who got his license out of a crackerjack box."

With these final insults hanging in the air, Matthew ran through the parking lot and up the stairs to the fourth floor, to the flat. Pulling out his key with a flourish, Matthew opened the door and upon entering the apartment, dramatically huffed, slamming it with a loud thud.

"Aurora," he called out in a whiny voice. "Are you here, Bee-hitch?"

When he was met with silence, the boy walked further into the colorful apartment.

Though Aurora and Matthew both wore professional clothing colors, like black and browns, they had decorated the flat in bright colors that suited their tastes in fashion. Light neon hues filled the rooms in a surprising manner. It had been painted and decorated in such a way that it neither clashed, nor worked. The effect was that of complete and utter nostalgia.

Matthew searched the kitchen, bathroom, and living room, with no luck in finding his room-mate. Perhaps she hadn't come home?

Matthew decided to try her bedroom before he called the police, wondering if she had been kidnapped.

As the girl's bedroom door slid open, Matthew stared, wide eyed.

Lying on her bed, stark naked was Aurora Persephone Valentine, her back arched at a crazy angle, and her mouth pressed into a large O shape. The woman was making love to her pillow with vigor.

Matthew wondered if he should give her a wakeup call, but then thought better of it. Aurora would kill him if she knew he had seen her in this . . . state of bliss. So Matthew Crumwell backed out of the room, and closed the door behind him muttering all the while, with a large grin on his lips.

"Whatever floats your boat, Rory."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**I've had the worst case of Writer's Block for this story! Sorry guys! Hopefully I'll be able to get the story's flavor back soon. . . :/ But anyway, Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and watches for this story. It really means the world to me! Hugs and kisses to all~! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran **_


End file.
